


Melancholy Kaleidoscope

by BisexualNerd



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Angst, Anxiety Attacks, Batfamily (DCU), Bruce Wayne is a Good Parent, Canon What Canon, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family Bonding, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Good Older Sibling Cassandra Cain, Good Older Sibling Dick Grayson, Good Older Sibling Jason Todd, Good Sibling Tim Drake, Good Younger Sibling Damian Wayne, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Jason Todd Needs A Hug, Sibling Bonding, Tim Drake Has a Bad Time, Tim Drake Needs a Hug, Tim Drake-centric, i don't know her
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:47:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24640339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BisexualNerd/pseuds/BisexualNerd
Summary: Tim had a conversation with Jason on patrol one night. It didn't go so well.Now he didn't know what the hell is wrong with him. His hands certainly weren't supposed to shake like this.Maybe he just needed to talk to his brother.
Relationships: Bruce Wayne & Damian Wayne, Cassandra Cain & Bruce Wayne, Cassandra Cain & Damian Wayne, Cassandra Cain & Dick Grayson, Cassandra Cain & Jason Todd, Cassandra Cain & Tim Drake, Dick Grayson & Bruce Wayne, Dick Grayson & Damian Wayne, Dick Grayson & Jason Todd, Jason Todd & Bruce Wayne, Jason Todd & Damian Wayne, No Romantic Relationship(s), Tim Drake & Bruce Wayne, Tim Drake & Damian Wayne, Tim Drake & Dick Grayson, Tim Drake & Jason Todd
Comments: 59
Kudos: 456
Collections: Tim Drake





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi. I'm back. With a multichaper fic. I'm thinking three chapters. Three is a good number.  
> Please enjoy ❤
> 
> Title is literally the name of the song Melancholy Kaleidoscope by All Time Low.  
> I couldn't just pick a line from any song.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tim hated feeling like this but he didn't even know what exactly "this" was. All he did was having a conversation that went wrong last night.  
> Now it seemed like his brother didn't even want to talk to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love Tim, I swear. This is why I keep hurting him :D  
> And I want good family with good dad and good siblings so canon can go fuck itself. Pardon my language, I really want to burn DC office to the ground.
> 
> WARNING: THERE'S A TINY BIT OF UNINTENTIONAL SELF-HARM WITH NO BLOOD BUT AFTER THAT THERE'S BLOOD A BIT TOWARDS THE END.
> 
> Please enjoy.

Tim woke up at 7:30. Still pretty early, he would say.

  
His day started out normal. Great even. Dick had forced him to get some sleep last night after patrol and he ended up sleeping for about seven hours straight. Which was better than he had thought it would be.

  
He got out of the bathroom and grabbed a change of clothes. It was going to be a good day, he could feel it.

  
_I should get some breakfast after this. Then maybe I can solve a case. I, I can..._

  
He glanced at the window, starting to remember about his patrol last night.

_He had stopped a mugging and prevented a small boy from getting beaten up before taking the kid to the police (those whom he trusted anyway)._

  
_Red Robin then swung up to a rooftop where he could overlook the whole city. A faint siren sound could be heard from distance. He hoped it wasn't something serious._

  
_His cape billowed behind his back as the wind blew by, whistling a harmony of the night. He breathed in the rare fresh air that smelled a bit like mint and closed his eyes._

  
_Helping people was nice, definitely, but sometimes, when he could just slow down and enjoy the night like this, vigilantism got even better._

  
_A soft landing sound let him know he wasn't alone anymore._

  
_"'Sup Replacement."_

  
_There he was, Red Hood, his second oldest brother, his almost-killer for a few times at least._

  
_Who was probably his favourite brother._ _(Brother because no one could compete with Cass in the "favourite sibling competition".)_

  
_"Hi."_

  
_Red Hood stopped next to him, his helmet already down to reveal his masked face and the white-streaked dark hair._

  
_"What are you moping about?"_

  
_"I'm not moping."_

  
_"Then what the hell are you doing here, looking all dark and mysterious boohoo!" Jason said sarcastically._

  
_Tim blinked. What exactly was he doing there?_

  
_"Just...thinking. Enjoying my slow night with no annoying big brothers. Oh wait, too late for that." He put on his annoyed face._

  
_Jason made a sound of acknowledgement and smirked at him. Tim decided to speak again._

  
_"You coming over for dinner tomorrow?"_

  
_"Hmm why?"_

  
_"'Cause...well, B and Agent A, well they wanted a family dinner." He shrugged. "It's been a while after all. Did he tell you about that?" The last bit slipped out before he could think it through._

  
_Tim glanced at his brother, hoping he hadn't offended the older boy. This was included in his "Jason Todd's sensitive subjects"._

  
_"Hnm. Eh, yea. He told me yesterday. I...just forgot, I guess."_

  
_His brother was an impressive liar. But he couldn't lie to his family to save his life. But Tim let that slide for now._

  
_"So...you will be there right? I mean I'll drug and drag you there if I have too. We're in this together man, if I can't escape, neither can you."_

  
_Jason chuckled, turned his head to face him._

  
_"I'm not getting out of this one, am I?"_

  
_"Nope."_

  
_"There has to be a way out." The fearsome and terrifying Red Hood whined. "Family dinners always end in fistfights and at least half a dozen of A's plates getting smashed."_

  
_"No way out. Unless..." He joked. "...you somehow manage to murder me before I can drag you to...Hood?"_

  
_His brother's face had gone pale and his eyes seemed to have fixed on something. Could be his face or his neck. Or it could be something behind him._

  
_Tim glance behind him for a second. No one, nothing was there. His brother hadn't moved._

  
_"Hood? You don't look so good, man." He half hoped the older boy would take that opportunity to crack a joke on how he was the best looking in the family._

  
_"I...I got to go." Jason's voice was just above a mere whisper and the words seemed to have been forced out of his throat._

  
_Tim raised his hand slowly, fingertips hovering above Jason's arm. As soon as he made contact with his brother's jacket sleeve, Jason flinched back and stumbled away from him._

  
_His heart beat fast, the sinking feeling settling in his chest made it hard to breathe._

  
_He watched helplessly as his brother pulled out a grapple gun and swung away, leaving the rooftop empty except for him and the heavy tension that had somehow fallen upon them._

  
Did I do something wrong?

  
_Tim frowned, his eyes followed the small figure of his brother disappearing in the shadow of a faraway building._

  
_Anxiety wrapped its fingers around him. He had worked so hard to build a relationship with his brother, to help bringing the older boy back to the family, to finally be the one Jason tolerated the most (beside Cass, of course)._

  
_He had brushed off every insult, every hurtful comment or injury the older boy had inflicted on him, intentionally or not. Hell, he even let go of all those murder attempts, though the thick scars, especially the one on his neck, had been the constant reminders of all those bad memories._

  
_He touched the scar on the front of his neck gently through the fabric of his suit._

  
_What if he had done all those things just so they could be washed away by one thing he had done wrong?_

  
_What if all it took was one thoughtless word for his brother to realise that Tim wasn't worth his attention or friendship?_

  
_What if it was just because of **him**?_

  
_Troublesome thoughts swirled around his head, making him feel sick to his stomach. How could a simple conversation go so wrong?_

Back to the present, Tim felt his chest tightened.

  
He stumbled backward and his legs hit the bed as he fell onto the soft mattress.

  
His head felt fuzzy and his fingers gripped at his thighs, nails digging into the pale skin. The warm sunlight streaming in throughthe window turned harsh in his line of vision and he winced, bowing his head to shield his eyes.

  
He lifted his hands. There were reddened crescent marks on his thighs now.

  
Tim breathed hard. He could still feel his heart beating wildly in his chest.

  
How could he forget about his conversation with Jason last night?

  
Tim balled his shaking hands into fists and tried taking deep but slow breaths. It didn't do any good to him.

  
He flopped down on his back, half trying to drown himself in the solf mattress and comforter. He didn't succeed in this either.

  
Someone was knocking on his door.

  
"Babybird. You up?" Dick, the dick. 

  
"Y...yea I'm up." Tim winced at his little stutter. "I'll be down in a sec."

  
"Okay little bro. Be quick or I'll send B up."

  
"Okay." He gave a soft reply and listened as Dick's footsteps quietened.

  
He really should get ready to go downstairs.

  
Tim finished dressing himself after too long (it was only about five minutes). He couldn't help but revisited the memory of the conversation and try to figure out what he had done wrong to make Jason so upset.

  
His trip to the kitchen passed in a blur.

  
"I am glad that you have finally joined us Master Tim."

  
"G'morning Alfie." He said to the older man and seated himself next to Cass.

  
"Morning Tim, how did you sleep?" Bruce hadn't taken his eyes off the morning newspaper while asking the question.

  
"I slept fine." It was the truth.

  
Cass narrowed her eyes and tilted her head as if to inspect him.

  
"Sis, something wrong?" He asked, trying to make himself seem more relaxed.

  
"Sad. Worried." Cass said, a finger poking him on his nose.

  
"I'm not either of those things."

  
"Liar."

  
"Tim?" Dick had finished swallowing his food and turned his attention to him. "You don't look really good buddy."

  
"Well that's a lie. I always look good." He tried to lighten the mood.

  
"Timmy..." Which didn't work.

  
"I'm fine really." He glared at Bruce as the man peeked his eyes out from behind the newspaper to look at him. "Can I just eat my food in peace?"

  
"Son..."

  
"Please." Alfred placed a plate in front of him, and with a final glare (and a very poor attempt at trying to steady his hands), he shoved a good amount of food into his mouth. Then they wouldn't be able to make him talk.

  
As soon as his food gone, Tim all but flew out of the kitchen, only risked a glance behind to make sure no one was chasing after him. He needed to find Jason and make things right.

  
Tim quickly made his ways back to his room, slamming the door shut and searched frantically for his phone.

  
He wanted to track Jason down right away but on a second thought, the older boy wouldn't appreciate that, and Tim certainly didn't want to make things worse.

  
A phone call could let him know if his brother still wanted to talk to him.

  
It went to voicemail. Tim almost rolled his eyes at that.

  
"Hey man, uh, I just need to know, well, how you're doing. Heh, um, you seriously looked unwell yesterday and eh, I'm worried." He paused, considering his words. "Call me back when you get this."

  
He lowered his phone. His hands were shaking even worse than earlier. There was a feeling of wetness in his eyes and his chest felt heavier with each breath he took.

  
_What is wrong with me?_

  
This wasn't a foreign feeling. He got this all the time. He didn't know if other people felt like this but he hoped it didn't mean anything too serious.

  
The taste of blood exploded in his mouth and he realised he had been biting his lower lip too hard.

  
It stung.

  
Tim staggered into his bathroom to cleanse his mouth of blood. The scent lingered even with all the crimson liquid washed away. He didn't know why he wanted to cry so hard.

  
He used a soft towel to stop his lip from bleeding out more. Alfred was gonna be cross.

  
He just wished Jason would call him back so he wouldn't feel so worried anymore.

  
But since the older boy had been so mad and upset the night before, he doubted Jason would anytime soon.

  
So he just curled up in a corner of his bed and hugged his knees, wondering why he was acting so irrational. He was supposed to be the logical one, to act with his mind and not with some dumb feelings.

  
Tim closed his eyes, hid his face behind his knees and rocked himself back and forth.

  
He just needed a moment. A few minutes. Then he would get up and try to find Jason. Or he would ask one of his other siblings to see if Jason had contacted them.

  
It would be all fine, in just a moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos, comments and bookmarks will be cherished.
> 
> Thanks for reading ❤


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tim had a breakdown. Also, we got Damian being (kinda) nice to him and Dick being the awesome big brother.  
> Jason, however, was being a total idiot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't resist writing. Besides, there wasn't much schoolwork going on so voilà!  
> This is so stupid. Have fun reading :D
> 
> I DON'T THINK THERE'S ANYTHING WORTH TO BE WARNED ABOUT IN HERE. JUST TIM BREAKING DOWN MOST OF THE TIME AND JASON BEING ANGSTY AND EDGY.

He wasn't fine.

  
He hadn't stopped shaking and his breathing was getting more and more laboured every second.

  
He felt like he had been trapped inside his own room.

  
Tim could feel beads of sweat on his skin and the room's temperature seemed to have gone up to the point of trying to boil him alive.

  
He gasped for a breath as the tears were threatening to leak out from the corners of his eyes.

  
He wanted out of his room.

  
Tim scrambled to his feet , threw the door open with a loud crashing sound and half stumbled, half ran out of his room.

  
The air didn't feel so stuffy as it had been in his room and he could smell Alfred's cooking all the way down in the kitchen.

  
Tim panted with short breaths, his mind spining and eyes blurry with unshed tears. He almost crashed into the floor with only his training keeping him on his feet still.

  
In the end, he collapsed against the wall, only a few feet away from the door of his room.

  
He didn't know why he was panicking so bad. The situation had been...not ideal, and he was worried about Jason, but it wasn't something he should be panicking over like this.

  
Tim sucked in a sharp breath, two drops of tears fell from his blues to his jeans. He blinked fast, using his hands to rub at his eyes.

  
Unconsciously, his right hand got drawn to the scar on his neck. He had a really bad habit of constantly touching this scar, especially in bad times.

  
The scar was more sensitive than usual, it itched and burned a little when it met his callous fingers.

  
He didn't blame Jason. He had never. But sometimes it hurt to have such visible reminder of their worse than rocky start.

  
His hand tightened around his neck, the scar squeezed underneath his fingers.

  
"Drake? What is this pathetic stunt you are pulling here?"

  
He got startled, snapping his head to a side where Damian's voice had come from. His hand had left his neck, both arms moving to a defensive position.

  
His breaths were now painfully short and he could hardly tell what the hell he was doing.

  
"I...I...Damian?"

  
"Do you see anyone but me in this hallway? Answer my question! What are you doing here?"

  
"I...It's none of your business." He almost snapped at the boy. "Get out of the way."

  
He wanted to get away. Anywhere but here. But he thought it was best to go to the cave. Plenty of room, many places to hide in.

  
He brushed pass Damian, trying to keep his posture as calm as possible even though he knew he was shaking like a leaf.

  
Damian didn't stop him, surprisingly. The boy only stepped slightly aside to avoid touching him and Tim was somewhat grateful. He didn't know if he could stop himself from breaking down again if Damian had been difficult like usual.

  
The cave was cold. It was good. His skin had already felt like there was fire under it.

  
He fished his phone out of his pocket.

  
Jason hadn't called, or texted back.

  
_It's alright. He's probably just busy._

  
_Or it's because he hates you now..._

  
He wanted to hit something. Badly.

  
Tim glanced at the punching bag. It was this, or the wall.

  
So he wrapped his hands up nicely before hitting the thing, letting his mind wander through his maze of thoughts.

  
He still hadn't figured out what had set his brother off. All he did was joking and talking about the family dinner. 

  
He felt frustrated. There were days like this when his mind wasn't functioning normally, when he couldn't think straight and everything he did was illogically. 

  
Everyone irritated him and the smallest inconvenience made him want to tear his hair out. It was just worse today, and he hadn't found out the reason why.

  
"...im! Tim!" Dick's voice snapped him out of his trace of thought. He stopped punching the bag and let his hands fall lifelessly to his sides. His big brother quickly made his way over and picked up both his hands.

  
"Oh thank God you didn't hurt your hands." Dick breathed out in relief. "Damian called for me, saying you was acting weird."

  
_Huh?_

  
"Damian?"

  
"Yea, he told me he saw you in the hallway, breaking down or something. How are you feeling Tim? Please be honest with me Babybird. I'm worried."

  
Funny, 'cause all this mess was because of his worrying about Jason.

  
"I'm fine."

  
"You're not, buddy. I...what happened to your lip?"

  
"I said I'm fine. Leave me alone." The last thing he needed was Dick prying into his business and learning that he had been breaking down over some stupid things like a pathetic idiot.

  
He yanked his hands back and unwrapped them, leaving his knuckles bare. They were of a shade of angry red colour but the skin was still intact.

  
"Timmy..."

  
"For fuck's sake Dick, leave me alone!" He shouted at his brother and once again, hot tears burned his eyes, making the world blurry with kaleidoscopic spots.

  
He was literally vibrating at this point. His lips quivered as the words of anger stuck in this throat, unable to get out. He wanted to scream at Dick, to hurt the older boy with all that malicious venom.

  
But he couldn't get anything out. Even worse, he knew it hadn't been Dick's fault. It was just him, being an asshole to those who wanted to help him.

  
"Timmy, little brother..." Dick tried again, opened his arms invitingly. "It's okay, I'm sorry. You don't have to talk if you don't want to. Come here."

  
"I...I..." He hiccupped, shoulders slumped down in defeat and fell into his brother's arms. "I'm s...sorry...I don't k...know what's wr...wrong with me..."

  
"Shhh...it's okay, it's okay. I've got you. We're good. I've got you, Timmy."

  
Dick let him cry his heart out, sobbing uncontrollably and disgustingly. The older boy just rubbed his back and murmured soothing words into his ear. After a while, his crying stopped and he was left heaving for breaths. Dick leaned back a little to wipe the remaining tears off his face, which now had become red and itchy.

  
"You good?"

  
Tim nodded numbly. It was true that a bit of tension and anger had been relieved from his chest but uneasiness and worry remained. He inhaled a lungful of cold air and licked his lips. The lower one still stung.

  
"Alright. Do you want to tell me what happened or you want to leave it for later?"

  
Which suggested he would have to tell Dick about the conversation anyway, just sooner or later.

  
"I need to talk to Jason."

  
"Have you tried calling him?"

  
"Yes. He didn't pick up."

  
"Maybe he's busy, you know. Buy why do you need to call him? Is Jason in danger or..."

  
"No! No, it's not like that. I, uh..." He scratched the back of his neck, suddenly feeling nervous. "I think he's mad at me."

  
"Ooookay? I'm at a loss here Babybird. Why would he be mad at you?"

  
Tim sighed. He started to tell Dick about the conversation. It was better now seeing that he had calmed down. And Dick might be able to reach Jason for him.

* * *

Jason stared blankly at the phone in his hand. It had been the third time that he listened to Tim's voice message.

  
He couldn't believe he had ditched his little brother last night just because he was scared.

  
Jason growled, threw the phone onto the bed and cradled his head in his hands, messing up his hair. He felt like a goodamn coward and the most awful person ever.

  
He had put his guard down. He had forgotten how much of an asshole he had been to Tim all those years ago. He had let the kid get close and help him reconciled with the family.

  
He tried to fucking kill the kid, and Tim, being the idiot he was, had put aside everything to help him. **Him!** Who had treated Tim like dirt under his boots and nothing but a mere placeholder, a replacement.

  
He still called the kid _Replacement_ for God's sake!

  
Jason groaned, hating where his thoughts were taking him.

  
Couldn't Tim see how much of a danger, a ticking time-bomb Jason had been? Did Tim even have any kind of self-preservation?

  
He knew he was avoiding the kid but it wasn't like he didn't like Tim, or anyone in the family. Despite all their mistakes and differences, he did want to rejoin the family and actually enjoyed their company.

  
But Tim and Dick had been the ones that tried the hardest, been the most patient with him. Dick, he could understand. Tim, however...

  
The kid should have hated him, loathed him for what Jason had done to him. He should have remembered how shitty of a human being his so called "big brother" had been.

  
Jason slammed his right fist into the wall, huffing in anger.

  
And there the kid was, standing there, joking about Jason murdering him.

  
Of course he didn't want to kill the kid. Not anymore. He didn't even want to hurt him. Like, if anyone had hurt the kid, they'd better watch out because he would be coming for their blood.

  
But he couldn't be sure with the Lazarus Pit water in his veins and the bloodthirstiness in his head, always ready to take over his mind and bend him to their will.

  
He didn't want to hurt anyone. He just wasn't confident in his ability to do anything to stop all those bad things from happening if the green fury of the Pit took over again.

So now he just stayed away for a while, keeping his distance to keep the others safe. There was no need to endanger them ~~(especially Tim)~~ if he could help it. He couldn't afford putting his guard down anymore. Not again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After having written this, I don't think three chapters are gonna be enough. This fic is gonna be more than three chapters, possibility. ADHD + writing with no plan really sucks.
> 
> Please give me feedbacks so my sad ass will feel better :D  
> Also, my writing can use a lot of constructive criticisms guys.  
> Kudos, comments and bookmarks are literal treasure here ❤


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some fluff for Dick and Tim and Bruce.  
> The former two tracked Jason down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi I'm back. This chapter took me a longer time since my class had a photoshoot on 14th for the class year book and everyone was dead tired. Like I slept for over twelve hours after that.
> 
> So being tired + sleep-deprivation didn't help when you were trying to write and then your brain kept on screaming at you.
> 
> I apologize in advance if this turns out worse than usual.

Tim finished his story and stared at his hands to avoid making eye contact with Dick. He didn't want to see Dick's reaction. His brother probably now thought of him as stupid.

  
Meanwhile, Dick hmmed and discarded his hair gently, sneakily pulled Tim's head closer to rest on his chest.

  
"Timmy..." Dick started, voice light and teasing. "Do you really think that Jason hates you?"

  
Tim felt confused. Of course he did. It was the only explanation for why his other brother had left him standing all alone on that rooftop. That, or Jason had been afraid of something, which was not really possible. There weren't many things thats could scare Jason off.

  
"Yea, well, he has to, right?"

  
"Buddy, look at me." Dick's hand moved to lift his chin up. His brother's face was full of concern and marred with a soft frown. It looked nothing like how he had imagined while listening to Dick's voice earlier.

  
"Tim, what exactly did you say before Jason took off?"

  
"Uhh, I don't really remember. But I think I joked about if he wanted to not be dragged to the family dinner, he'd have to kill me...oh."

  
_Oh shit._

  
He fucked up.

  
Dick chuckled but it sounded sad to his ears.

  
"You know how we hate it every time he makes jokes about his death?"

  
Tim nodded numbly. He had been unbelievably dumb.

  
"The time back when Jason kept trying to, well, you know," Dick avoid the k-word. "It was a bad time for him. We, eh, we talked a bit, the other day. It was nice to see how much he had trusted me to talk about those kinds of events. He said he regretted having done many things. So, I think, what you said was a trigger for the bad memories. I know you meant well, and I know Jason is being a goddamn hypocrite but maybe try laying off that kind of jokes for a while, eh?"

  
Tim sucked in a shuddering breath, muttering a soft _"okay"_. He curled up even smaller, snuggling against his brother's chest. Dick wrapped his arms tightly around him, holding him close and warm, and Tim let himself relax.

  
"You want to track Jay down now?"

  
"Ye...yea. Let's do that. Can't have him skip family dinner, right?"

  
"If we have to suffer, so does him."

  
"You have him microchipped or something?"

  
"Actually yea. Wait a minute."

  
Tim wanted to giggle. The idea of Dick having Jason microchipped sounded funny to him. His big brother's eyes twinkled and a mischievous smile made its way to Dick's lips.

  
"Boys?" Unexpectedly, Bruce's voice echoed across the cave.

  
Their adoptive father appeared around a corner and Tim tried to sink into the shadows. There was no doubt that his face was looking all blotchy and red with dried tears tracks.

  
"Tim? You okay sweetheart?" Busted. Bruce glanced at Dick and at Dick's nod, the man slowly approached him with open arms.

  
"I'm fine." He said, stepping further into the shadows.

  
"Tim, kiddo, come here."

  
Reluctantly, he moved away from the dark corner and into Bruce's waiting arms. The man hummed in approval and Tim melted a little.

  
"What happened?"

  
"Nothing, really. I just, um, need to find Jason."

  
"For tonight dinner?"

  
"For tonight dinner." He confirmed, cracking a smile to make it more believable.

  
"Then why were you crying?" From the corners of his eyes, Tim could see Dick snort at that despite his obvious attempt at not trying to laugh.

  
"Will you believe me if I say I can get very emotional about family dinners?" He tried, okay? He tried.

  
"No, sweetheart. But I suppose, that can be used as the reason, for now."

  
Tim sighed in relief. He shifted in Bruce's arms, indicating his wish to break free. Bruce planted a kiss onto his hair first before letting him go.

  
The soft "ping" let him know Dick had finished tracking Jason down. Apparently, his other brother had been hiding in (probably) one of his safehouses in downtown Gotham. This must have been one of those they didn't know about.

  
"We should go as civilians." Dick said, putting the location into his phone. "I'll drive. It's, uh, it's best just two of us go. Besides, you can spend the rest of the day with Damian and Cass. I'll text if anything comes up."

  
Bruce looked like he wanted to argue but the frown disappeared from his face as quickly as it came.

  
"Yea, yea that's okay, since, well, I don't exactly know what happened with you three."

  
"Thanks B." Tim smiled at the man. "I'll see you later."

  
They arrived at the street where the house was on. Tim jumped out of the car and took in his surrounding. It was a bit too shady for his liking but it actually made sense for Jason to have a safehouse around places like this.

  
There wasn't anyone on the street but them and Dick climbed on a fire escape to look around better. Tim stared at his phone where the program he had developed was running to find which apartment Jason had bought under one in many of his fake names.

  
"B3, the fourth floor. Let's go." Tim read from his phone.

  
The took the stairs, the old wooden material creaked under their feet. Dick knocked patiently on the door as Tim stood to a side, shuffling his feet while his courage slowly dropped away.

  
The door cracked open and Tim only caught a glimpse of his brother's face before the door slammed shut again.

  
"Jay!" Dick called. "We just want to talk. Please."

  
The other side of the door remained silent.  
Tim swallowed and took a deep breath. He tapped on Dick's shoulder.

  
"Hey, uh, let me."

  
"If you're sure." Dick eyed him carefully, a crease appeared between his eyebrows.

  
Tim knocked again, every muscle tensed and his breaths shallow.

  
"Jay? It's, uh, Tim. Can we talk?" He licked his lips, one hand balled into fist with fingernails digging into his palm. "Please. I...I called, this morning...and you didn't pick up so I was worried 'cause you really looked bad last night...and I just want to know what I've done wrong..."

  
He was rambling, he knew this. But with purpose. There were not many ways to get Jason to open up but he did know a very effective one: Guilt tripping. If what Dick said was true, he just needed to blame everything on himself and Jason would feel bad enough to let him in to talk.

  
"...and I want to apologize. Really. If I've said anything that offensive or, I don't know, hurtful, and it upset you in any way, I..."

  
The door opened for real this time. Jason looked...not good.

  
_A fucking understatement._ He thought.

  
His brother's hair was sticking up all over and there were dark bags under his eyes. His eyes were also bloodshot and his clothes wrinkled. Tim glanced at both of Jason hands quickly. One hand looked bruised with some small scratches that seemed recent.

  
"Hi." He said weakly.

  
"What are you doing here?" Jason grunted.

  
"You didn't hear anything I just said?" Tim raised an eyebrow.

  
"I did, yea. Sorry. The question shoud be - _How did you find me?_ "

  
"I did, not him." Dick chimed in. "Talk to each other. I'll be waiting out here."

Dick pushed him in and closed the door gently. Jason stepped back and turned away from him. Tim took a tentative step forward, not really knowing what to say.

  
He chose the safe option.

  
"Jason?"

  
His brother turned to face him, blue green-ish eyes peeking out from behind the shaggy bangs. Tim chewed on his lips, unable to get any word out of his throat.

  
"I, uh, I'm sorry. About last night. I was being stupid and insensitive. I should have known better than to joke about things like that..."

  
"Tim..."

  
"No, let me finish." He cut his brother off, sudden anger bubbling in his chest. "But out of everyone, you should be the one who understand the whole _"making joke about own trauma"_ the most. You don't get to judge me. But if you just straight up leave me and go sulking in a corner again, I'll fucking fight you. I'll fight you until you can't drag your ass anywhere else!"

  
Tim breathed hard, both hands balled into fists now. He glared at Jason, who was still wincing at his words.

  
"Tim, Timbo, fuck I'm sorry." Jason moved closer to him. Tim could see the way Jason's whole body tensed up.

  
"Don't _Timbo_ me!" He snapped.

  
"Right. Shit, kid. I'm sorry. I...I didn't want to leave you there and I'm so sorry to worry you. Gosh, this is just dumb!"

  
Jason carefully put a hand on his shoulder and pulled him down to sit on the floor. Another hand wiped across his cheeks and Tim realized he had been crying again.

  
He hated how emotional he was being today. He despised it.

  
His brother brushed his bangs back then cupped his face with both hands, warm and callous. Tim couldn't help but lean in a bit.

  
"I'm...I'm dangerous, Tim. You know this right? You're the genius of this family after all. Tim, I'm poison. I literally have poison in me. The Lazarus Pit water is the worst kind of poison. You didn't do anything wrong, I promise. It's just me. I can't be sure with this poison inside of me. I can't be sure that I won't hurt you, any of you, again. I can't be sure that I'll be able to hold myself back if the bloodthirst comes back. And I don't want to hurt you. Or anyone in the family."

  
Jason breathed out. Tim stared at his brother's downcast eyes as if searching for something that actually made sense. Jason continued.

  
"I'm not safe to be around. I let my guard down and I thought everything would be okay. But nothing's okay Tim. Not with this poison being the only thing that keeps me alive and all the death and destruction in my head. It's best you guys stay away from me, then no one would get hurt."

  
Jason stopped and looked back at him, expecting an answer of some kind. Well then.

  
"What? You're just gonna leave everyone behind and fuck off to somewhere, feeling pitied for yourself? Well you're not the only one with poison. Look at me! My parents, who had loved me less than they had loved their digs and artifacts, died after I had become Robin. My girlfriend and friends were gone and then Bruce got lost in time. Yea they came back eventually but with what cost? Do you have any idea of how many people had died or got hurt because of me? Do you know many had left? So what now? You're just gonna leave me too? You're just gonna throw away all the things we've got going on? You're gonna ditch me, ditch us like last night?"

  
He slapped Jason's hands away and stood up. If he was going to make a point, he would do it the right way.

  
"What more do I have to do to prove to you that you're not dangerous, at least not to us, huh? Family dinners and family nights mean nothing now? Sleepovers and playing pranks on B mean nothing to you anymore? How about those times when you rescued one of us on some mission? People in Crime Alley and in some other worse parts of the city call Red Hood a fucking hero! What more do you want?"

  
"I can always snap one day and the Pit will take over..."

  
"Dick being beaten up by Two-Face didn't make you _snap_. B panicking while being gased with fear-toxin didn't make you _snap_! Me, being tortured for two days by Black Mask's men didn't fucking make you _snap_! You didn't lose who you really are and you didn't lose control over your actions! What...what more Jason? What more do I have to do to prove to you that you're safe to be around? That we want, we need you in our lives?"

  
That sounded wrong. Jason did _snap,_ but not because of Tim, or their family. His brother had broken too many bones to be considered _not snap_ , but Tim was still too angry too care about the accuracy of his words.

  
Tim didn't care about how much he was crying. He wanted to tear his hair out with all this frustration he was feeling. Why was Jason being so stubborn? 

  
Strong arms embraced him and hands were lifting his owns off his head. So he was pulling at his hair for real. Tim struggled to get out of his brother's hold. He didn't want this. He wanted Jason to come to his senses and stop being such a moron.

  
"Please Timmy, calm down, you're gonna hurt yourself! It's okay, I've got you. I'm not gonna leave you, I swear. Please kid, calm down. I'm not leaving, I'm not leaving."

  
He wanted to believe his brother's words. But he couldn't calm down. His brain felt like it was on fire and his tears couldn't stop falling. His breathing quickened and the world spun even faster around him. He felt like a failure, panicking like this.

  
"Breathe with me Tim." His hand was pressed to a firm chest and he could feel the heartbeats thumping inside. "In...now hold...out...hold again..."

  
He followed his brother's count and let the beatings of Jason's heart ease the panic feeling.

  
As soon as his breathing went back to normal, Jason pulled him back into his arms and held him tight. The older boy then placed his chin on top of Tim's messy mop of hair.

  
"We're okay. You're okay. I've got you kid."

  
Yeah, nothing was okay. He knew this. But he'd got Jason here and they would work things out eventually. Then all would be alright.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How was it? I literally have no hope that this would turn out good. Don't lie, really. I need honest answers to improve the future chapter(s).
> 
> Kudos, comments and bookmarks are essential to keep me alive.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I just want some cute shits for this chapter. Dick comforted his brothers, some cute brotherly stuff, there were the dogs and Damian too.
> 
> With some angst towards the end :D

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I'll make this 5 chapters. This is a bit shorter but I'm saving some stuff for later.
> 
> Also I'm trying to make Damian's relationship with Tim better. Hope it's not too weird.

The door was pushed open a few minutes later and Dick poked his head in. Tim, still being hugged by Jason, raised his eyes to look at his other brother.

  
"What happened?" Dick asked, voice dripping concern.

  
"The kid finally learned how to stand up to my idiocy." Jason answered for him, hands gently squeezing his shoulders.

  
"Well I'm glad 'cause you've always been a stubborn idiot..."

  
"Hey, come on!"

  
"...but you two look really...distressed."

  
Tim sighed, buried his head into Jason's shoulder again. He was still trembling, though only slightly.

  
"Aww, you two are adorable." He heard Dick's voice increasing in volumn, indicating him getting closer.

  
"Shut it, or I'll cut you." Jason threatened half-heartedly.

  
Warm, large hand was brushing through his hair and Tim sniffled. Then another pair of strong arms circled Jason and him both and Tim turned his head to meet Dick's eyes.

  
Bright blues stared back at him and he was met with _love, comfort, protect_ in those eyes.

  
Tim heard Jason made a soft sound as if to protest but the older boy didn't make an effort to push their big brother off. He counted this as a win.

  
He felt a kiss above his left temple before hearing Dick speaking again.

  
"C'mon. Let's get back to the manor. B's probably worrying his ass off. 'Sides, family dinner!"

  
Tim groaned. He had forgotten about that. Hopefully he wouldn't get smacked in the face with a fork this time. His poor forehead.

  
Jason helped him stand up and they followed Dick to the door.

  
Tim glanced at Jason as the older boy locked the door and Jason raised an eyebrow back. A mischievous expression appeared on his brother's face and Tim took an unconscious step back.

  
Dropping the key into his pants pocket, Jason turned to him and soon, both his sides were being attacked by Jason's fingers. Tim let out a shriek and laughed outloud.

  
"No! Haha...Let me go Jay! Stop...haha!"

  
"What? I can't hear you. Stop laughing and speak, Timbo."

  
Tim struggled to try to run off. But since Jason had longer legs as an advantage over him...

  
"Please Jay haha...Stop tickling me!"

  
"Gotta wipe that wet burrito look off your face somehow kid."

  
"Dick! Help!"

  
Jason didn't stop for another 3 seconds before Dick told him off and that they were gonna be home late.

  
Tim glared at Jason and jogged to the car, making sure that his second oldest brother know how (supposedly) pissed he was. He quickly claimed shotgun and smirked as he heard Jason grumbling about having to sit in the backseat.

  
He pulled his phone out and saw that he'd got an unread message from Bruce.

  
_**Have you found Jason?** _

  
_**Yes. We're coming home for dinner.** _He replied.

  
A few seconds later he got a reply back.

  
**_All three?_ **

  
**_Yep. Prepare yourself B._ **

  
**_Brats._ **

  
**_You love us._ **

  
**_Yea I do. See you at home._ **

  
He pocketed his phone and grinned at Dick when the older boy glanced at him. Jason leaned forward and tapped both his and Dick's shoulders.

  
"So...who want to make B's bed into a sandwich?"

  
"What the fuck Jay?" Dick laughed.

  
"What? The old man is a fucking heavy sleeper okay? One'd think the oh so mighty Batman would be a light sleeper but he couldn't even wake up when we covered him in peanut butter that one time. I bet we can dump a fuckton of cheese and leftover meat on his bed without waking him up."

  
"With salad on top of that." Tim nodded.

  
"And a nice piece of bread on his head too. Nice." Dick agreed.

  
"Sounds like a plan. Let's all behave at dinner. No, no scratch that. Don't behave, that'll just make him more paranoid. Let's keep it down maybe for a little bit. How's that?"

  
"Yea, let's do that." He turned around to smile at his brother. Poor Bruce.

  
They arrived at the manor a while later and Tim jumped out of the car to the sound of Ace's barking to greet them. He petted the dog a bit before the animal went to jump on Jason, hitting his torso with two large paws.

  
Tim could hear Dick laughing on the other side of the car before he was attacked by Ace's tongue. He sniggered at his brothers and got inside the manor.

  
"Drake." _Great._

  
"Damian. Why aren't you spending time with Bruce?"

  
"Father is helping Cain," Tim winced at the name. "With something."

  
"Damian, she stopped using that last name long ago. You shouldn't call her by that name."

  
David fucking Cain could go to hell for all he cared. Cass had asked Bruce to leave that name out so now she was Cassandra Wayne only. They'd been trying to convince Damian to drop that name.

  
"Nonsense. That's her father's name."

  
"That asshole is anything but her father."

  
Damian looked confused for a moment, like he always did when someone talked about this kind of topic.

  
"Damian," He said patiently. "Please don't call her that. She doesn't say anything but..." He pressed his lips together. Cass wouldn't want him to say it but he couldn't let this happen for any longer. "It hurts her. It often reminds her of her past, you know what David Cain did to her, and I asking you to stop calling her that, okay? Maybe try Cassandra instead?"

  
Damian looked thoughtful for a moment.

  
"Fine. I will call her Cassandra, as she has been the most tolerable person, beside Pennyworth, in this family."

  
"Thank you Damian. I appreciate it."

  
Damian lifted his chin proudly and walked away, calling Titus and Alfred the cat with him. He wondered why the turkey wasn't with them.

  
Jason had followed him inside and was leaning on the wall by the door. He probably had heard the conversation. Tim felt a bit embarrassed without any real reason.

  
"Good job with the demon brat."

  
"Yeah, I think he's getting less hostile and stubborn."

  
"Good. I seriously can't put up with that al Ghul's pretentiousness anymore."

  
Jason gestured for him to follow into the kitchen. The older boy poured out some cold water for him.

  
"Drink." Jason ordered. "You cried a lot, must be dehydrated by now."

  
"Hmm." Tim accepted the glass. "Thanks."

  
"How are you feeling now?"

  
"What'd you mean?"

  
Jason shrugged, still looking at him.

  
"I'm...fine, I guess?" He put the glass down. "I'm still mad at you, fyi, but I don't think I want to punch you in the face anymore."

  
"Oh great. Don't want you to ruin this handsome face anyway. After all, I'm the most good-looking in this house."

  
"Keep dreaming. Maybe you'll find a genie someday and it'll come true." He smirked at Jason.

  
The skin on the front of his neck itched again and he raised a hand to gently scratched at it. When his eyes met Jason's, the concerned and guilty look hit him like a ton of bricks.

  
_Right..._

  
He lowered his hand despite the itch and his brother still hadn't moved an inch.

  
"Does it bother you a lot?"

  
"It itches sometimes. It's fine though, don't worry." He reassured the older boy.

  
"I'm sorry."

  
"It wasn't really your fault Jay." It was also (and mostly) the influence of the Lazarus Pit.

  
"I did it. Fuck! I did it to you."

  
"Jay..." He pressed. "I'm okay. We're good, we're okay, remember?"

  
"Tim..."

  
He sighed. He didn't need this kind of conversation now.

  
"I'm fine now. It doesn't even hurt. No need to worry..."

  
"I tried to kill you..."

  
"Jason stop. I thought we've gone through this already. I forgave you long ago. Okay? Can we just drop this? I'm okay. Everything is okay."

  
It seemed Jason had noticed how uncomfortable he looked. His brother let out a long breath and bowed his head a little.

  
"Yeah okay. Let's drop this. We're good, kid."

  
"Thanks."

  
Finally! He didn't think he could handle another shouting match with Jason, much less more crying. He had cried enough for half an year already.

  
No more talking about traumatic past and emotions. No thanks, he had enough.

  
Now he just had to survive family dinner, and Bruce's and Alfred's wrath tomorrow after the prank.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well well well look at how short it is. I'm sorry. But adding the family dinner to it will make it too long and I kinda like to make it 5 chapters.
> 
> Fun fact (that is actually fun, not sad): My little sister loves being tickled. Like, really enjoys being tickled. Kinda weird 'cause I hate it. So I just thought to put some tickling in here while I was visiting home from boarding school to make it less angsty.
> 
> Give me some reviews and/or kudos and I will be the happiest person on Earth ❤️❤️❤️


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Family dinner and the prank. With fluff as a bonus.
> 
> No angst. Don't worry. I'm not that evil.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried okay? If it's not as funny as you expected, please forgive me. My kind of humour needs facial expressions a lot. And inside jokes. Which I can't provide you all with.
> 
> No angst 'cause they deserve happiness.

Dinner had been peaceful so far. There hadn't been any sign of attempt murder just yet. No flying dishes nor forks being used as weapons.

  
Bruce was looking at them with suspicion in his eyes.

  
Well, the man had every right to keep a close watch on them.

  
Cass stole a piece from his plate again and Tim whined quietly at his sister. The said sister just giggled and booped his nose. He sighed as he could hear Jason sniggering from the other side of the dining table.

  
"Cass..." He complained again as another piece got stolen. "You have your own food already..."

  
"Messing with you is fun, little brother." She grinned.

  
"But..." He got interrupted by a shout.

  
"You take that back Todd!"

  
"What?! It's true. That potato piece does look a lot like you."

  
"I am not a potato you _imbecile zombie_!" Damian had jumped on his chair with a spoon raised high, pointing at Jason.

  
The older boy just snickered, leaning back a bit to avoid the Spoon of Doom.

  
"Damian, don't attack your brother. Jason, stop provoking him." Bruce interfered.

  
Tim picked out a bean and threw it at them randomly.

  
"No, go on. This's getting good."

  
"Tim please..."

  
Jason had raised a chicken leg to block out Damian's attack and now the Spoon of Doom had flown all the way to Cass's plate, hitting one of her vegetables. 

  
And then one of Damian's elbows knocked at Dick's plate and now there was sauce on the everywhere. Dick looked quite heartbreaking at that. 

  
Tim grinned at Bruce before throwing another bean at Jason and Damian, then took joy in seeing the horrified look on his adoptive father's face.

  
Damian had now resorted to trying to hit Jason with a knife. Not exactly sharp but still enough to make someone bleed. Jason, on the other hand, had dumped all the food from one plate onto Dick's and used that plate as a shield to protect himself. His other hand held the chicken leg from earlier so he could occasionally bit into it.

  
You know, you couldn't just waste Alfred's cooking.

  
He heard Cass laughing from next to him and found himself grinning even wider. His sister then threw small pieces of vegetable at their brothers and encouraged them even further.

  
"Cass, sweetheart..."

  
"Fun, Dad." She pouted.

  
"Please don't encourage them..."

  
"Fun." She emphasized.

  
Bruce looked like he was asking for strength from above now. From the other side, Jason jumped out of his seat to avoid getting stabbed and Dick had lunged forward to wrestle the knife out of Damian's hand. Apparently, knives were off limit. Forks weren't.

  
Damian grabbed a fork from the table and with a loud battlecry, he went for Jason.

  
Tim had managed to pick up a handful of beans to throw at them. Cass was cheering from her seat. And Dick was trying to look unamused but the small upward quirk on his lips told a different story.

  
Jason ducked under the fork and they chased each other around the table with the older laughing and the younger shouting. Bruce had tried to grab either of them several times and failed.

  
Jason was now using Cass to hide from Damian. The younger boy stopped before them, glaring hard.

  
"Step aside Cassandra, so I can put this zombie back to his place."

  
Cass's eyes widened at how Damian had called her and smiled at him. She glanced back at Jason with a mischievous glint in her eyes before speaking.

  
"No killing."

  
"Sis, you traitor!" Jason gasped dramatically while the younger boy huffed.

  
"Fine. I will not slay him, but there is no guarantee I will spare him from my wrath."

  
Cass nodded and stepped aside, leaving Jason without any protection. Damian jumped, the fork high in the air...

  
...just to be caught by Bruce, who had leaped from behind him. Tim startled, crashed into the table and sent one of the plates flying to Dick.

  
"Alright time out! Time out!" Bruce took the fork away and dragged Damian away from Jason. 

  
Tim looked down at the sauce stain on his shirt and grimaced. Alfred would not be please. Speaking of...

  
"Where's Alfred?"

  
Silence fell upon them and Tim stepped away from the mess on the table.

  
"Right...I'm just gonna..." Dick dashed down the hallway, probably went looking for Alfred.

  
He came back with the old butler in tow, who took a quick look at the mess before shaking his head disapprovingly.

  
"I went out to check on the garden for five minutes, and come back to this. Anyone care to explain?"

  
"It was Jason and Damian." Tim quickly provided.

  
"Yes. Jay and Dami." Cass confirmed.

  
Alfred's _"I'm-not-mad-just-disappointed"_ gaze fell upon the two said boys, one of them grinned sheepishly and the other glared at the ground. 

  
Please, take a wild guess which was which.  
"You know that's not completely true." It was now Bruce's turn to smile evilly at them.

  
"Of course it was Jason and Damian to create this whole mess. But...you both have encouraged them to continue to do so." The man turned to his eldest. "Thanks for being the only child I'm proud of."

  
"Dad!" Cass frowned.

  
"B, come on!" He groaned.

  
"So it's settled. Master Jason and Master Damian will clean the dining room up while Master Tim and Miss Cass will be in the kitchen to help me."

  
"Sorry guys." Dick waved his hands around. "But I can help too. Providing emotional support and encouragement is very important too."

"Big brother!" Cass poked Dick on his side. 

  
"Really?!" Jason narrowed his eyes.

  
"Thank you Master Dick. Now off you go. All of you."

  
They ended up cleaning for a good hour. By the time they had finished, he was exhausted. As the four of them dragging themselves upstairs, he could see Dick chuckling to himself from a few feet behind.

  
_The dick._

  
They all eventually bunched up in Cass's room because this was usually considered neutral ground. Dick had gone to find several more blankets and pillows so they could make themself comfortable.

  
When Tim finally cuddled up between Jason and Cass, he remembered.

  
"Hey Jay, what about the prank?" He whispered.

  
"Hmm..."

  
"Jay...it's your idea."

  
"Right...sorry. So tired. Can we do it tomorrow night or some other time?" Jason mumbled, half asleep.

  
_This is pathetic._

  
"Fine."

  
He snuggled against his brother's side and closed his eyes, letting out a long sigh. Not even ten seconds later, he heard Dick whisper-calling for him. Tim fluttered his eyes open to see Dick petting Cass's hair and hugging Damian close to his chest.

  
"Timmy, hey...the prank?"

  
"Jay said tomorrow night. He's tired."

  
"Okay fine. But we're doing it."

  
"Never say we're not. Go to sleep Big Bird."

  
"G'night Baby Bird."

  
He shut his eyes again and tried to sink into the blanket. Jason mumbled something unintelligible and draped an arm over his torso. From his other side, Cass buried her face into his hair and curled up into herself.

  
Tim yawned, eyes watered. He so needed sleep. He breathed in the scent of Alfred's detergent on the blankets and their clothes as it lulled him into his dreamland.

  
Everything was good.

* * *

The next night, Jason had stored all the cheese and leftover meat in his mini freezer. Dick had somehow managed to find an oversized piece of bread and hid it away very carefully. Tim had made sure they got enough vegetables and tomatoes. And he had installed a camera in a dark corner of Bruce's room.

  
They were so gonna get yelled at.

  
But it'd be worth it.

  
Besides, the prank made Jason happy and less broody so he was not gonna deny his brother of this.

  
The clock struck three in the morning and the operation **"Bruce the Sandwich"** began.

  
After many discussions, they had argeed that getting past Damian, Cass and Alfred was the hardest. Making their dad into a sandwich (that sounded like murder, Jason loved it so much) was child play. But not like the movie. Nuh uh.

  
Almost ten minutes later and they had successfully completed their first task. The three carried the food to Bruce's bedroom and while Dick and Jason waited outside the door, Tim went to the kitchen to get the peanut butter jar. Just a small reminder of the the prank's precedence.

  
He came back not even three minutes later and they all crept into the man's room.

  
They started with filling the bed with meat and cheese, making sure nothing touched the man himself but as soon as he moved, all the squishy leftovers would startle the man out of his skin.

  
Tim got some peanut butter on the veggies and stuck them to Bruce's face and neck. He hoped it'd stick until morning. He then got some more using his thump and swiped it across his dad's forehead while whispering.

  
"Simba..."

  
Dick snorted from the foot of the bed and lost his balance, which resulted in him almost fell off the bed. Jason, who was next to him, put his hand over his mouth to stop himself from laughing. Tim could still hear a low chuckle coming from his brother's throat.

  
"If Bruce is Simba, then you are Rafiki." Jason said.

  
"Hey," Dick whispered. "The Bat King. Coming to theatres this 30th February."

  
"There's no 30th February."

  
"Yea no shit Sherlock. That's why I say it."

  
Bruce twitched slightly and Tim almost jumped on Jason. But the man soon returned to being still. Tim turned around, face scrunched up as if to tell his brothers to finish their prank.

  
"The bread."

  
"Oh right. Fuck! Where do I put it?"

  
"You're half sitting on it Dickhead. That goes on B's head dumbass."

  
"I didn't sit on it Little Wing."

  
"Uh huh. Sure..."

  
Tim placed the bread on Bruce's forehead. It did look a bit squashed. Oh well...

  
He booped Bruce's nose lightly with one finger which still had peanut butter on it. The man now sure looked like a lion with his coloured nose.

  
They discarded the tomato slices around and the final piece ended up on Bruce's nose. They tried to balance it but it always tipped over. So they out it on the bridge of the man's nose, right between his eyes.

  
Dick left behind a piece of paper saying:

  
_**"Here's your breakfast in bed. Bon appétit!"** _

  
Then they ran off into the night...

  
...and to the bathroom to wash their hands 'cause going to bed with dirty hands didn't seem so fun.

  
They were so doomed by the way.

  
3:54 in the morning now and they all but passed out on Jason's bed. Tim got _sandwiched_ by his two older brothers. He didn't think he minded sleeping like this.

  
"Can't wait 'til morning." Dick murmured.

  
"This is morning ya dipshit." He heard Jason's low grumble and snuggled even further against his brother's chest.

  
"Can we sleep?"

  
"Fine. Listen to the little shit and sleep already Dickhead."

  
"Goodnight." Tim didn't even have the strength to tell Dick that it should have been _"good morning"_.

They woke up to the sound of yelling.

  
Tim rubbed at his eyes and looked around in confusion for a few seconds before the memories came back to him.

  
"Holy shit! B's up!" Dick shouted excitedly and dragged him up, hitting Jason by accident, which made his second oldest brother growl at them.

  
"The prank, Jay. Get your ass up now!"

  
"Fucking hell Dick! Slow down."

  
"That's your prank dude! Do you want to see the result or not?!"

  
"Right, let's go."

  
They scrambled to their feet and dashed down the hall. Standing by the doorway of his room was Bruce, with veggies still sticking to his face, though one or two pieces had fallen already. The peanut butter on his forehead stayed intact.

  
Tim fished out his phone to take a bunch of pictures while Jason was still busy laughing at their dad's face. The man still looked confused and scared (which was unusual to others, not to his kids) with pieces of food randomly falling from his body to the floor.

  
Upon seeing them, Bruce bellowed.

  
"BOYS!"

  
"Shit, let's go before he gets food on us." Jason pushed him down the hallway and then they were running away.

  
"RICHARD JOHN, JASON PETER, TIMOTHY JACKSON, COME BACK HERE! YOU ARE ALL GROUNDED!"

  
"Dickie and I are adults!" Jason called back.

  
"Did you just..." Tim spluttered. "But I am not, Jay!"

  
"Yeah, your problem, kid."

  
"Oh fuck you. He's gonna ground you anyway."

  
"Hm sure..."

  
They hid in Tim's room and the older two barricaded the door and windows with his furniture, singing **_"Do You Hear The People Sing"_ **while doing so.

  
"What we're gonna do with the pictures?" He heard Jason asked. Tim grinned.

  
"Just so you know, Twitter is going to have a field day."

**End.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I looooove The Lion King. I've made the _Simba..._ joke twice now (see "A Pile of Sleeping Birds"), though they're not exactly the same. I think it was my first Disney movie ever. That, or Snow White. I was a toddler so I can't say for sure.
> 
> Btw, Les Mis and Wicked are my favourite musicals so I just thought to put a small preference in here.
> 
> Again, apology if it wasn't funny enough.
> 
> Kudos, comments and bookmarks are all cherished here. Tell me what I did wrong so I can improve. Thanks for reading this whole thing ❤️❤️❤️

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be an oneshot. But then I got carried away and decided to make it longer. Besides, one can only write so many oneshots without feeling a bit bored :D
> 
> This is honestly so dumb I don't know how I even came up with this *grins* But since it's here now....Tada!
> 
> I'm always available on Tumblr. You can find me at [@bisexualnerd](https://bisexualnerd.tumblr.com/). It'd be lovely to have anyone dropping into my messages or ask box. Or if you need anyone to talk to, don't be afraid to message me. I'd always be happy to help 😃  
> See ya all later <3


End file.
